De moi à toi
by Hairy Powder
Summary: que ce passe t' il quand une personne pense a une autre.... les réfléxions d' un certain serpentard ... slash yaoiCOMPLETE


De moi à toi  
  
Je te regarde à la lueur des bougies. tu semble rayonner entre tes 2 amis. Vous riez, insouciants, ne prêtant pas attention aux gens autour de vous.  
  
« Je veux être heureux  
Je cherche le bonheur. »  
  
Tu ne me regardes pas. Je suis dans l' ombre. dans l' ombre de ta gloire, de tes amis. dans ton ombre.  
  
« Avec toi, je veux être heureux  
Je veux ^ter ton bonheur »  
  
Depuis toujours, on t' adule.tes exploits ! Pourtant, tu n' était qu' un enfant. Oui je sais, tu donnerais tout pour être "normal". qu' on ne te regarde plus...  
  
« Plus que ton passé accomplis  
C' est ton présent dont j' ai envie »  
  
J' ai toujours cru qu' ici, on était à l' abri. A l' abri des regards. de ta gloire. de sa colère. J' ai toujours cru à 1 semblant de tranquillité. jusqu' à ta venue.  
  
« Des oiseaux entonnèrent  
Une chanson d' une langue singulière  
Et malgré leurs ailes  
Ils n' atteignaient jamais le ciel »  
  
Tout à semblé s' écrouler devant moi. Te voir si parfait, si franc, si innocent. Je ne pouvais rien faire.je n' avais rien le droit de faire. A part te regarder. J' ai tenté maintes fois de t' échapper. d' échapper a ton ombre. de devenir aussi sombre que tu n' est lumineux.je suis partis loin.  
  
« des lieux où l' on ne peut aller serein »  
  
Mais je suis toujours revenu. J' ai besoin de ta lumière. Je te hais. je te hais car je ne peut plus vivre sans te serrer dans mes bras. Je t' aime. Je suis prisonnier ; accro à ton c?ur comme accro a ton corps. comme la plus puissante des drogues.  
  
« Comme un oiseau enfermé  
Un oiseau qui ne vole plus  
Un oiseau qui ne pleure plus  
Comme un oiseau délaissé »  
  
Je t' ai offert mon amitié. Tu m' as rejeté. Si je ne pouvait pas t' avoir comme amis.Si je ne pouvais me faire aimer de toi.alors j' aurais ta haine.  
  
« Je veut être heureux  
Je cherche mon bonheur »  
  
Mais ta haine. au fil du temps , elle s' est aiguisée.perçant mon c?ur comme une lame effilée.  
  
« Avec toi, être heureux  
Devenir ton bonheur »  
  
Quand je t' ai vu aller vers cette fille, j' ai pleuré.pleuré de rage. de tristesse aussi. Une fille.cette fille.comme j' aurais voulu être à sa place.Recevoir ton amour.  
  
« Une magie éphémère  
Un baiser éternel  
Un rêve que rien n' altère  
Un bonheur perpétuel. »  
  
Cette fois c' est fini. Je n' en peu plus. Je me suis battu, j' ai perdu mon sang.mon âme.le jour où tu l' as embrassée. il y a 2 ans. 2 ans déjà ! Le temps passe si vite. mais la douleur est toujours là. ineffaçable. Peut-être que. si je disparaissais. si je m' endormais pour toujours.  
  
« Ma première pensée  
Mon dernier souhait »  
  
Je pourrais peu-être ne plus ressentir cette douleur.  
  
« Une terre promise où une fée  
Nous deux seul, attendrait »  
  
La mort doit être si douce.  
  
« Pour oublier la réalité de ma vie  
Et retrouver le rêve de cette nuit  
Enfin ne plus penser qu' à toi »  
  
Je vais partir en beauté, le rideau de la scène grotesque qu' a été ma vie, cette farce pathétique, vas doucement s' abaisser. Souviens toi de moi, toi que j' ai aimé plus que tu ne ma haï. de moi à toi, adieu.  
  
« Heureux de n' être qu' avec toi  
Heureux de te voir sourire  
Emmène moi  
Je veux être heureux »  
  
-OWARI-  
  
mot de l' autrice  
  
Samael : ouf, ça y est, fini ! Alors, j' espère que vous avez apprécié mon one-shot. et deviné mes protagonistes. nan ? Dommage, j' vais pas vous l' dire, na !  
  
( Sirius Black s'approche de l' autrice, la capture et la met sur une table de torture )  
  
Sirius : Alors , tu vas le dire ?  
  
Samael : nan ! plutôt mourir !  
  
Sirius : ok.  
  
Samael ( pleurant et gesticulant comme 1 malade ) : Naaaaan !! c t une blaaagueuuuuhhh ! j'veux pas mourir, maman !!!  
  
( Rémus Lupin arrive et s' arrête net devant le spectacle, avant d' accourir sauver notre héroïne qui se cache derrière lui )  
  
Samael : Rémus ! Sauve moi ! c' est un barbare !  
  
( Rémus se met à gronder Sirius qui, penaud, baisse la tête )  
  
Sirius : j' te jure qu' c' est pas mua qu' a commencé.  
  
Samael : C' est pas vrai !  
  
Sirius : elle voulait pas m' dire qui c' était les personnages !!!  
  
Samael : C' est pas vrai !  
  
Sirius : Si , c' est vrai !  
  
Samael : nan  
  
Sirius : si  
  
Samael : nan  
  
Sirius : si  
  
Samael : n.  
  
Rémus ( excédé ) : Ca suffit vous deux ! Tous le monde sait que c' est rogue qui veut se suicider après avoir reçus un râteau cosmique de Rusard.  
  
Sirius et Samael : Rogue et Rusard ! beurk !!!  
  
Rémus ( souriant jusqu' aux oreilles) : Vous voyez, vous avez enfin le même avis !!!  
  
Sirius : Koâ ! Mua et alla ! Ca, jamais !  
  
Samael (rêveuse) : mouais... n' empêche que.peut-être pas Rogue et Rusard. mais Rémus et toi. Ca s'rait cool !!!!  
  
( A Rémus de rougir et Sirius de rugir. lol ! )  
  
Sirius : Koâ !  
  
Samael : bah oui ! Vous agissez comme un vieux couple marié. c tout choupinet !!!  
  
Sirius ( sortant une énooorme masse sortie tout droit de city hunter ( Nicky Larson pour les incultes)) : Meurs, mini-terreur !!!!!  
  
Samael ( s' échappant en courrant en se couvrant la tête des 2 mains) : Maheuuuuuuhhhh !!!  
  
Rémus : nous nous excusons pour cette euh. interruption. disons momentanée et espérons de tout c?ur que vous nous reviewvrez . merci d ' avoir gaspillé votre temps (et votre argent ) sur cette fanfic débile . je tiens aussi à communiquer ceci : Samael ne possède pas Harry Potter donc ne la poursuivez pas en justice, de toute façon elle n' as plus d' argent. Quant à la chanson, elle est tirée du mangas de clamp, j' ai nommé CLOVER. Merci . 


End file.
